gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Positron Blaster Cannon
are highly powerful weapons used in the Cosmic Era timeline. Technical Information A positron cannon fires beams of positrons, the antimatter equivalent of electrons. When such a beam comes into contact with an object, the positrons and electrons annihilate each other, which in turn causes the target to break apart on a molecular level. A side effect of this process is a burst of highly lethal gamma radiation, which causes further damage. Due to this fact, these cannons are usually used only in space, since use of them inside Earth's atmosphere would cause great damage to the surrounding area. Later generation positron cannons are able to be used without the side-effects of radioactive pollution. Users Usually, positron cannons are mounted as the main guns of some large warships. Among such ships are the Earth Alliance's ''Archangel''-class assault ships, the Orb Union's ''Izumo''-class battleships, ZAFT's battleship ''Minerva'' and the Junk Guild's Re.H.O.M.E.. These guns are usually given names, with the Earth Alliance and Orb calling their cannons "Lohengrin", while the Minerva's gun is named "Tannhäuser". Besides ships, at least one Earth Alliance fortification on the Arabian Peninsula has been equipped with a stationary "Lohengrin" cannon. Also the MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L can be equipped with a miniaturized "Lohengrin", which is the size of a large mobile suit bazooka. However to use it the suit needs access to a nuclear reactor and a Neutron Jammer Canceller which it doesn't possess. Positronic Interference A positronic interference is a side effect of firing a positron blaster cannon within Earth's atmoshere that can be used to launch a vessel into space without use of a Mass Driver. If positron blasters are fired while a ship is in flight, they can produce a cone of positrons that literally disintegrate the atmosphere in front of the ship, eliminating air resistance and allowing it to achieve greater velocity without the risk of burning up in the earth's atmosphere. However, the procedure is only used as an emergency exit, not as a standard procedure. History It is unknown which party created the positron blaster cannons first, although it is known that the first ships using these weapons were the ships of Orb and the Earth Alliance. Orb installed such cannons on their Izumo-class ships, while the EA first used them on the Archangel-class and the Cornelius-class. All three ship classes use the same configuration of two "Lohengrin" cannons. During the First Alliance-PLANT War, only Orb and the EA make use of positron cannons with ZAFT, due to unknown means hasn't created some yet. It was also during this war that the Archangel used the effect of the positronic interference to escape the invasion of Orb through the EA and head into space. In CE 73, the newest ZAFT battleship LHM-BB01 Minerva is the first ship of its faction to use a positron cannon. Called "Tannhäuser", the Minerva mounts a single cannon which is used among others to shatter the massive fragment of Junius Seven during the "Break the World" incident. However while fighting against the joint Orb/EA forces, the cannon is destroyed by the ZGMF-X10A Freedom to prevent it from firing on the enemy fleet. The destruction causes great damage to the ship. The EA also installed a "Lohengrin" cannon near the Gulnahan Ravine, which is part of the powerful "Lohengrin" gate, a bridgehead to maintain control of Eurasia. The cannon is protected by the prototype Mobile Armor, the YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe and a small army of mobile suits. Although at first being capable of destroying all ZAFT forces which try to destroy the gate, it is eventually destroyed by the Minerva and its mobile suits. The mercenary group Serpent Tail somehow acquired a "Lohengrin" cannon which is the size of a large bazooka and can be installed on MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame 2nd L. However due to the high energy requirements of the cannon it is rarely used although Gai Murakumo used the cannon to destroy the prototype EA mobile armor TSX-MA717/ZD Pergrande by bringing its nuclear reactor near the N-Jammer Canceller of the mobile armor, allowing the Blue Frame to use its cannon. Category:Cosmic Era technology